


Heartless|無心之愛

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too long.<br/>Sherlock closes his eyes.<br/>Nowhere can find his trace and he has already forgotten the feeling that when he still be a human.<br/>He put his front legs under his head.<br/>Nothing but this jungle is surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

標題：Heartless|無心之愛  
  
作者：達芬奇的陷阱  
  
配對：歇洛克X約翰  
  
分級：NC-17  
  
摘要：“太久了，歇洛克閉上眼睛，他在這裡太久了。世界早已沒有他的痕跡，他也早已忘卻作為人的感覺。  
           他將前足墊在頜下，耳邊除了風過森林的輕響，便再無其他。”  
  
 **警告：** **黑豹！歇洛克；有人獸交配場景（屆時會有文前警語言）；有莫裡亞蒂單戀的橋段（但相信我，他什麽都得不到）**  
  
筆者的話：1、現實和回憶的交錯，不會很長（除非爆字數），僅是爲了滿足筆者快要破體而出的重口，受不住的GN儘早點X，如造成不適，筆者賠不起。  
                 2、關於戰場的描述全是胡扯，請勿考據。  
                 3、秉承BBC的精髓，主角就要開掛！  
  
棄權聲明：除了彼此，除了柯南•道爾爵士，誰都無法擁有他們  
  
正文：  
  


 

**《Heartless|無心之愛》**

**  
**  
**Chapter 1**  
  
“跑——”  
  
約翰越過藩籬，沒有人發現他，還沒有。  
  
他的拳頭沾著血跡，攥得鐵緊。  
  
他在鐵絲網前僕倒，探照燈劃過掩蓋他的雜草，他乘著黑暗用雙手狠命扒拉著沙地。  
  
“Come on！快！”  
  
約翰低低的咒駡，冷汗順著面頰滴落。當第二輪燈光刺向他的背脊，他的腿狠狠蹬著，被鐵絲網鉤住的褲腳發出破裂的聲音，那下面的皮膚也變得鮮血淋漓。  
  
警報聲想起的時候，約翰已經在鐵網之外，朝著夜色籠罩下的未知拼命逃逸。  
  
  
****  
  
 _“_ _該死！該死！我們沒有彈藥了！”_  
  
 _“_ _別吵，士兵！你在流血！”約翰用嘴拉緊繃帶的一端，另一端被右手壓在奧斯丁中彈的傷腿上，他的左手利落的拔除留在血肉內的子彈，無視大兵尖利的叫駡，“好了奧斯丁！不過一個小傷！別娘兒們嘰嘰的！”子彈飛過他的耳邊，有幾顆堪堪擦上他的頭盔，留下凹痕，他貓著腰，在打理完傷口之後拍了下傷兵的肩膀。_  
  
 _“_ _你沒中過彈約翰，”奧斯丁咬牙切齒，他將最後的彈夾塞進衝鋒步槍里，“等改天被喂了槍子兒，你就知道滋味了。”_  
  
 _“_ _上帝保佑，永遠不要。”他在胸前畫了個十字，遠處有人在叫著“醫務官！”，他連忙跑過去了。_  
  
  
****  
  
灼燒感隨著一股巨力在肩膀爆開，約翰向前倒去，他聽見槍響。  
  
“你中彈了，”他的理智叫囂著，“你在流血，但你得跑！你沒有退路。”  
  
他踉蹌著站起，肌肉間的拉動使疼痛蔓延成災難，約翰咬著牙，子彈造成的傷害在左邊肩胛上，他的手只能堪堪蹭到，他將重心放低，慢慢慢慢的加快速度。  
  
背後的嘶喊由遠及近，大兵粗獷的聲音狠狠敲在他的心頭。  
  
“我不能被抓到！”約翰想，他的眼前發黑，因為失血，因為痛楚，他的每一口呼吸仿佛都透著硫磺味兒，子彈殘留的餘熱似要將他點燃，可他的雙足沒有一刻緩下，“我絕不能被抓到！”  
  
  
****  
  
 _那時約翰正在為米歇爾做截肢手術，騷亂驀地放大，和著咒駡與槍鳴，鼎沸的人聲倏然湧入，有槍口指在了他的頸後，他渾身的血液一涼——塔列班武裝衝破了防線。_  
  
 _“_ _這個人需要救治！”他企圖爭辯，卻被槍托打翻在地，對方冷冷瞄了一眼瞪大了眼睛的米歇爾，拉動槍栓。_  
  
 _約翰的“NO！”堵在喉嚨深處，米歇爾的血迸開，灑了他一頭一臉，他顫抖著，拳頭握緊又鬆開，最後他雙手抱頭，被推搡著出了臨時搭建的醫療室。_  
  
 _他們在戈壁的最深處，沒有援軍，信號發射系統被搗毀，這一小撥力量在等待後續的時光里突襲而來的敵軍剿滅，大部份士兵死去，小部份被俘。_  
  
 _他們被押解著穿過百里沙漠，倚在他身邊的奧斯丁架著殘腿，低低的說了一句：“約翰，你要小心——”_  
  
 _然而一個星期后，他卻收到奧斯丁死去的消息。_  
  
  
****  
  
約翰聞見自己背後湧出的血流，他跌跌撞撞滾下沙丘，子彈惡劣的摩擦著肌肉，意圖驅散他全部的意志和氣力。  
  
他的傷口進了沙子，血腥味可能招來野獸，即便他真正甩脫追捕，也會被惡劣的壞境侵蝕，有那麼一刻他幾乎要放棄，蜷縮著等待敵人的刀鋒擱上咽喉。  
  
“不行！沒有刀槍，他們只會玩弄你，操你，直到你死！站起來，士兵！”無數個聲音在他耳邊晃過，最後一個單詞，它們化作奧斯丁低啞的呼號，約翰一個激靈，他艱難的抬起腦袋——森林。  
  
他顫巍巍的爬了起來，幾乎是手腳並用的挪蹭，他需要掩體，在那裡，他或許能逃避追擊。  
  
  
****  
  
“ _他們輪奸了他，”皮埃爾的表情陰沉，“他們一次次踢打他的腿，在他的臉上刻下烙痕，炫耀他們的勝利。”_  
  
 _“_ _感染、血液中毒，飢餓，體力勞損。”約翰咕嚕出一句。_  
  
 _他不在現場，但漂亮的男孩兒們都被招走的那一天，他就預感到會發生的一切。_  
  
 _“_ _那幫混蛋，他們不是伊斯蘭教徒么？怎麼會——”_  
  
 _“_ _不，皮埃爾，”約翰的手習慣性放入口袋，那裡有一片薄到被所有人忽略的刀片，“他們不會親力親為，看見那邊了么？”_  
  
 _傭兵，來自各地的傭兵。_  
  
 _“_ _利益使然，那些人要怎樣，他們不會管的。”_  
  
 _約翰的胃猛縮了一下，有人朝著他和皮埃爾的方向望了望，繼而用他聽不懂的語言大聲議論著什麽。_  
  
 _約翰只覺得一陣毛骨悚然，他即刻走開了。_  
  
  
****  
  
他的手觸上第一棵樹，龜裂的紋理扎著他的掌心，他眼前霧濛濛的，伴隨著耳鳴，他的衣服被汗浸濕了，滿含鹽分的液體浸入創口，他的腿抖得更厲害了，在他進入森林的前一秒，有人箍住了他的脖子。  
  
“我被抓住了！”約翰猛地一驚，他的胳膊肘搗向那人的肋下，頭大力向後磕去。  
  
他收穫了一聲悶哼，那人鬆了手，旋即一把推在他受傷的肩膀上，他發出一聲低吼，整個人被按倒在沙子上，臉埋進細微的顆粒之間，他用右手支撐著，不斷掙扎，他聽見對方的呼喚，以及腳步聲的逼近。  
  
“他們來了！”約翰發出絕望的嘶鳴，在銳痛與驚怕的刺激下像發了瘋的野獸，他拱起身體，踢打，想要顛開壓制在他身上的人，那個人因為他徒勞無功的反抗而大笑，他整個人被翻了過來，迎面而來的拳頭把他的臉整個打偏過去。  
  
  
****  
  
 _“_ _你——過來！”蹩腳的英語，約翰抬起頭，那個人正指著他，幾個俘虜回過頭來，皮埃爾在他站起身的時候悄悄拉了拉他的袖子。_  
  
 _他想起奧斯丁對他說過的：“約翰，你要小心——”_  
  
 _他深深吸了口氣，用手掩去一聲乾咳。_  
  
  
****  
  
他的眼前全是重影，面頰火辣辣的腫起，有血從嘴角溢出，越來越多的聲音，光線逐一匯攏。  
  
約翰的衣服被扯開，他的胸膛上尚有青紫的痕跡，那些人猥瑣的淫笑刺痛了他的聽覺，他的右手下意識朝著上方的人揮去。  
  
有人踩住了他的肩膀，碾磨，沙礫混在血色中，撕磨他的創傷，他發出困獸般的怒吼，大罵著“You bastard!”但他們笑得更肆無忌憚，有人過來拉直了他的腿。  
  
  
****  
  
 _他的手拷在床頭上，來自俄國的士兵凌虐著他的胸前，約翰在他身下顫抖，勉力維持呼吸，對方的鼻息一路而上，在他的脖子上流連。_  
  
 _“_ _再近一點，再近一點……”約翰祈禱著，他的嘴動了動，士兵的舌頭滑過他的耳後，那個刹那，約翰悄無聲息的湊近。_  
  
 _他的刀片藏在嘴裡，他緊緊咬住，用割裂嘴角的氣力吻上了那個人的喉結。_  
  
 _鋒刃割破了氣管，士兵驚惶著想要後退，約翰已然掰斷了自己的指關節，他從束縛中脫身，手指插進了那個人漂亮的眼眸。_  
  
 _軀體被他扶著緩慢的倒在地上，士兵的被切開的喉嚨冒著熱氣，胸前微弱的起伏，約翰看著他漸漸不動，他穿好衣服，從窗子跳出了房間。_  
  
  
****  
  
他們用軍刀在他身上戳刺，刺激他罵出難聽的髒話，他感覺自己的血就要流乾，夜風從沒這麼冷過，他的嗓子也啞了，口渴得要命，有的士兵脫下褲子，他閉上眼睛。  
  
而後，一陣破空的嘶吼，伴著人類的慘叫，有什麽東西悶然落地，與此同時，約翰感到身上一輕。  
  
“Teufel！”士兵們發出慌亂的吼聲，槍響了，子彈“噗噗”的沖入沙地，破碎的叫喊此起彼伏，直至聲息漸遠。  
  
約翰勉力掀了掀眼皮，戈壁灰濛濛的天宇下，再度恢復到之前的肅靜與黑暗，他在一片漆黑中只看到一雙碧綠的眼眸，一動不動打量著他。  
  
  
“Teufel——”他腦中迴響著那個德語單詞，“魔鬼——”約翰喃喃著沉入昏睡。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
  
  
約翰是被星星粒粒吹落在他面頰上的小石子給喚醒的，他的頭很重，根本抬不起來，身上每一塊皮膚都在叫著疼痛，他感到自己的嗓子在冒煙，他用已經麻木的舌頭輕輕舔了舔嘴唇，品嘗到些許咸腥。   
  
他艱難的轉了轉脖子，發現自己還躺在原來的地方，不遠處是兩具屍體，血肉模糊，他面無表情的移開眼神，看向上空，根據月亮的方位，他大概昏迷了三個小時。   
  
約翰哆哆嗦嗦的企圖坐起，他身上有太多的傷口，脫水，體溫過低，如果不及時處理，他無法保證下一次自己仍能從沉睡中清醒。   
  
他“嘶嘶——”倒抽著冷氣，右手支撐著上半身慢慢發力，可他實在太虛弱了，連續兩次失敗了又倒回冰涼的沙面，有幾處傷口怕是裂開了，細密的冷汗爬上他因為虛脫而變得蒼白的面龐。   
  
第三次嘗試的時候，有個聲音在他背後響起：“我要是你，就不會那麼做。”   
  
約翰僵住了。   
  
“放心，我不是那些人，他們走了。”他感到有什麽溫暖的東西支撐在後背，溫暖的，讓人忍不住依靠的。然而約翰所有的安全感都已罄盡，他用盡力氣揮了一下，那東西即刻離開了他早已脫力的軀體。他第三次向後摔去，重重的，這令他抖作一團，不停咳嗽。   
  
“信任危機，唔？士兵。”在額頭上方，他又看見意識消散前的那雙盯著他一動不動的眸子，約翰睜大了眼睛，大型貓科動物的呼吸濕漉漉的打在他的臉上。   
  
_上帝，這必定是幻覺。_   
  
他眨了眨雙眼，又眨了眨，對方不耐煩一般皺了皺眉骨（得了吧，豹子是不可能有眉毛的，他甚至不確定那個部位能不能這麼稱呼）。   
  
“What！”又是一句。   
  
約翰微微張開嘴，再閉上，最後他只咕嚕了一句從喉嚨里冒出來的質問:“How can you——”他的聲音如被沙子濾過，烏鴉般的難聽。   
  
“How can Ispeak？”它眯了瞇眼睛，“無聊，你能走麼？”   
  
****   
  
_人類？_   
  
_劃破靜謐的雜音令它警覺的弓起上半身，它綠森森的瞳子撕裂黑暗，利劍般射向遠方。_   
  
_有人從沙丘滾落，那個人受了傷，他在風中捕捉到血腥味。_   
  
_人類——_   
  
_它在心中嗤笑，自相殘殺的蠢物，滿腦子只有監禁與征服。_   
  
_它一步一步，緩緩踱過枝頭，順著樹幹而下，直至踏上軟綿綿的沙地。_   
  
_它黑色的皮毛和叢林混作一體，隨著他每一個動作，野獸們讓出道路，它向前走著，看見不屬於自然的光亮。_   
  
_他的瞳孔豎成一線，血味更濃了。_   
  
****   
  
“你越界了，人類。”黑豹說，它的牙齒在月光下尤為慘白。   
  
“……”約翰說不出話來，他如今和案板上的食物沒有區別，可能還要淒慘些，他說不定得眼睜睜看著自己被生吞活剝。   
  
“別意圖揣摩我的行動，”黑色的傢伙繞著他轉了兩圈，舌頭拂過鼻子，為上面沾上亮晶晶的水漬，“你有兩個選擇，遠遠走開，你會死在沙漠，或是再遇上那些人；要麼，跟我來。”它的尾巴來回甩著，整個身體轉過去朝向黑暗的森林。   
  
“你是什麽？”約翰撇過臉，正對野獸一搖一擺的長尾，它的皮毛泛著锃亮的白光，如絲綢般順滑。   
  
黑豹回頭：“你覺得呢？”   
  
“豹子不會說話。”   
  
“那你就別把我當成普通的豹子好了，”它不再看他，“天要亮了，我得回去了。”   
  
“等等，”約翰想，我一定是瘋了，但他第四次努力爬起，利用談話間隙積攢的力氣，希望這次別再半途而廢，“我選擇後者。”   
  
_但瘋了勝過死亡。_   
  
“明智，”黑豹走了過來，叼住它的衣袖，感受約翰下意識的排斥，“我勸你留些力氣，森林也不是什麽好存活的地方。”   
  
於是約翰不再逞強，他依賴著對方的軀體，支起了雙腿，一人一獸漸漸的消融于林林總總的雜草樹木之中。   
  
****   
  
_他們在玩弄那個人，刺刀的反光令它不適的撓了撓眼睛，它趴在石頭上，打了個呵欠。_   
  
_很快就會結束的，它想，那個人會忍不住求饒，而他們依舊會弄死他。_   
  
_它見過太多，人類總是這樣。_   
  
_但罵聲一直沒有停止，男人的汗漬覆滿了皮膚，混著血珠，如一顆顆透亮的瑪瑙；他的發色和沙礫很像，短短的劉海緊貼在額頭上，往下便是緊蹙的眉，他喘著粗氣，咬住下唇，滿是絕望又死不認輸。_   
  
_它看見他的瞳子，如荒漠幾百年未曾見的廣袤藍天。_   
  
_它站了起來，在那雙眼睛閉上的時候。_   
  
_士兵們的呼吸帶著某種氣味，他們身上也是，性、凌虐、野獸般的，和自己一樣。_   
  
_它露出獠牙，未及思考，眼前已是血光飛濺，騎在男人身上的士兵發出淒慘的嚎啕，重重倒地，他用手捂著噴血的喉嚨，眼球向後翻去，幾下零碎的抽搐，他死了，手垂下，他的皮帶還未能徹底鬆開。_   
  
_“Teufel_ _！”有人喊。_   
  
**_——叢林中的魔鬼。_ **   
  
_那是當地人贈與它的綽號，士兵們朝它射擊，可它太快了，它的利爪穿透了其中一人的肚皮，牙齒咬碎了另一人的腿關節，它不屑的吐出肉沫，緊盯著每個人的動作，而他們開始盲目開槍，子彈打在它身後很遠的泥土上，它則象徵性的追趕幾步，嚇破膽的逃兵很快遠離它的領地，它看著，一直到他們徹底消失。_   
  
  
****   
  
“我叫約翰，約翰 華生。”他們默默走著，約翰偶爾開口，他需要保持清醒，“謝謝你救了我，豹子先生。”   
  
“歇洛克。”   
  
“嗯？”   
  
“歇洛克 福爾摩斯，”野獸保持著同約翰一樣的步調，“請叫我歇洛克。”   
  
“這可真是個少見的名字。”   
  
“其罕見程度同你名字的普及率一樣。”   
  
“……你真的只是一隻黑豹么？”   
  
“不然呢？”   
  
“不是什麽——魔物？別誤會，我是說，魔法之類的。”   
  
歇洛克停了下來，它轉頭望著約翰，綠瑩瑩的眸子里像是藏滿了整座樹林：“你說的沒錯，”它邁出一條前腿，“我們快到了。”   
  
  
****   
  
_它歪著腦袋，有些懊惱的搖晃著身子，像剛洗完澡的大型犬，把沾到的血漬抖個乾淨，然後它走回唯一還活著的男人的面前，對方的雙眼正以極慢的速度打開。_   
  
_——真美。_   
  
_它在心中讚歎，探究般的將頭湊上前去，盯著自己映在那之中的倒影，它很好奇男人的反應，可那人只是說出一句：“魔鬼——”便徹底昏迷。_   
  
_他傷的可真重。_   
  
_它舔了舔牙齒，上面人類的血氣令它不適的“噗噗——”噴著唾液，它嗅了嗅那個男人，在汗漬和血液之間，它聞到一股特殊的香甜，它試著用舌尖拂過一道傷痕，濡濕的鮮血被卷上舌苔。_   
  
_哦！太棒了。_   
  
_它閉上眼睛，他不一樣！_   
  
_他的血如他本人一樣，混雜著勇敢、堅定、不屈不撓的忠誠。_   
  
_他的血如此甜美，不像世俗的凡人，利益、貪婪，全然的腥臭。_   
  
_它一路舔著，小心翼翼的避免自己的尖牙劃傷那人柔軟的皮膚，從小腹到胸口到頸項再到嘴唇（它喜歡那裡的味道，它的舌尖在他的嘴角逗留了很久），一點點的，把血肉模糊的傷口清理乾淨。_   
  
_最後的最後，它看了看那人中彈的肩膀，傷口不再流血，但子彈還留在裏面，男人清醒之前它什麽也做不了，盲目的移動除卻扯裂傷口別無用處。_   
  
_它決定等待。_   
  
  
****   
  
“這算是我的家。”   
  
約翰瞥了一眼黑漆漆的洞口，沒什麼猶豫的走了進去，歇洛克隨著他。   
  
“你似乎一點也不懷疑。”   
  
“你想要吃我不必等到現在。”約翰聳了聳肩，他靠著一塊冰涼的石頭坐了下來。他們這一路走走停停，歇洛克很遷就這位傷員，饒是如此，他的呼吸已然亂作一團，面色更是灰敗。   
  
“你還好麼？”   
  
“暫時死不了，傷口處理得很好。”雖然聽聞自己被一隻大貓從頭舔到肚臍時，約翰的臉揪成了一團，“但我需要藥品。”   
  
“上個月有一隊士兵抄近路橫穿森林，但他們都死了，就在離這裡不遠的地方，裝備里應該會有，”它說完朝洞外走去，“別離開這裡。”   
  
“歇洛克——”約翰忍不住叫了一聲，名字的主人看著他，他咬了咬嘴唇，最終只是搖了搖頭，“沒事。”   
  
貓科動物打量著他，用其獨特的細瞳，它稍稍低了低身體，防禦似的，繼而又放鬆下來：“約翰，“它開口了，以低啞的聲線，“我不吃人。”   
  
隨後，它離開了。   
  
約翰看著它的背影，張了張嘴：“Sorry——“他極小聲的說了一句。   
  
  
****   
  
_荒漠的夜晚很冷，對失血過多的人而言，是致命的。_   
  
_男人已經攏好的單衣解決不了什麽問題，他的身體顫抖著，唇間發出細細碎碎牙齒相互敲打的低響，歇洛克用腦袋拱了拱他未受傷的肩膀，沒有反應，也許它等不到他醒來了，他可能下一刻就被凍死。_   
  
_歇洛克的鼻子里噴出熱氣，這想法真讓它不舒服，它甩著尾巴，來回踱了幾步，終是靠近了男人，它緩緩伏下，直至皮毛緊貼著那個人類柔軟的身體，他們交換著體溫，歇洛克小半邊身子覆在男人身上，傳遞著自己的熱量，一段時間后，男人停止了哆嗦。_   
  
_無聊。_   
  
_歇洛克百無聊賴的在地上畫著亂七八糟的圖案，或者翻滾身子，可它始終沒離開男人半步，它側過臉，數男人長長的睫毛，用收起尖鋒的爪子撓男人的面頰，或者用鼻尖蹭男人的頸項，它喜歡他身體的味道。_   
  
_終於，男人的眉間蹙了蹙，眼皮高頻率的顫動，它跳開了，遠遠地瞧男人從睡神的懷抱中抽離。_


End file.
